


Don't Shoot The Messenger

by Beautiful_Travesty21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Cats, One Shot, Short, Supernatural Elements, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Travesty21/pseuds/Beautiful_Travesty21
Summary: This is the story of two young men, Lukah Wolfe and Kasper Knight, Who's fates are undoubtedly intertwined.A story of two best friends who took a wrong turn on the right path.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For Inell  
> Who has been my inspiration to write again.
> 
> This is my first story in a long while so feel free to comment any spelling or grammar corrections you have and I will fix it later for y'all!
> 
> It is also a little ridiculous sounding so sorry about that.

Kasper's POV

 

 

Panting I run down the street, Man I need to work out more! I can't go back there no fricking way! Why didn't I just take my car again? I jump to the nearest hiding place available. My head rests against the brick wall while I catch my breath. I feel blood trickling down my arm. Fricking bushes! Dang it now he'll find me.

*Whoosh*

I see his shoes through the bushes. I sigh knowing he's found me, it was only a matter of time before I was caught maybe he'll spare me? I mean of coarse he'll spare me he still my best friend right?

You might be a little confused.

My name is Kasper Knight and I'm a human and this is how I found out my best friend Lukah Wolfe is a vampire.

*Two days ago*

I open my eyes to my obsessively ringing phone. Can I not get a break for one Friday night just one I think angrily?

"What!" I growl into the phone.

"Hey it's Jess, Lukah's gotten out of control again Kasper you need to come pick him up he's adamantly talking to a bush about the science behind cats, I think he's had enough alcohol dude"

What the fudge bucket can't I just sleep I think to myself. I sigh as I get out of bed to pull on my Cat t-shirt and some black sweat pants and head out the door to my car. You're probably thinking no shoes? Yeah I don't wear them unless I absolutely have to.

I push my way through the crowd of teenagers and college kids to the back yard he better be at the bushes I am not going to search this house for my crap ball of a best friend.

"Kaspar! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come because it's too loud and there are too many people" He yells as I almost walk by him.

"I came to rescue you from these idiots and save you from your inebriated self, come on buddy let's go!" I say.

"Your Lucky your 22 or your mom would kill me" I sigh to myself.

He gets up and follows me to my car and gets seated with a big sigh. It's a silent drive home. I keep driving until I arrive at our house and pull into my pitch black driveway. Maybe I should of turned the porch light on before I left? I step out into the muggy summer air and open the passenger seat door and get Lukah inside our house. I struggle to drag him upstairs and flop him on my bed since its closer than his room. I leave him in there to get a water bottle and a partial bottle of Ibuprofen so it's there when he wakes up. I walk down stairs to the living room and sleep on the couch.

Around eight o'clock, I hear my five cats Lucky, Shadeaux, Felicity, Chicken and Captain Snuggle Pants meowing by my head notifying me they wanted their morning meal. I get up to go to the bathroom and head to the kitchen to feed my babies! As I turn around I scream as I see the devil reincarnate, Lukah comes running down the stairs.

"What's wrong! Are you okay?" He says out of breath.

"You need to get it out of the house Lu! I yell.

"No way, I hate them just as much as you do! You do it" He yells back.

"You know those things give me nightmares!" I say softly.

Just as he is about to turn around to pick it up, Captain Snuggle Pants is feasting on it.

"Well that solves our giant roach problem!" We say at the same time.

"Jinx" We yell.

"Double Jinx, You owe me a coke!" I state proudly.

"Fine, But you have to go to the store with me to pick up food and essentials" He tells me.

We both get dressed, as I step outside I trip on that stupid rug my mom gave me and get a small cut on my forearm. Lukah looks sick as he pulls me up.

"Are you okay Lu?" I ask

"Oh Um Yeah I just get weird around blood." He says hesitantly.

"You have never ever been weird about blood." I tease him

"It started after my 21st birthday, I thought I told you Kas" He says defensively.

"Calm down buddy, just teasing you, plus we all know you love me man" I say calmly,

We hop into the car and head to Walmart. Just as we are about to go inside a little girl walks up to me and asks why I was hanging out with a vampire, that girl has a crazy imagination I think to myself as I hear Lukah mutter something about witches and their projections.

Weird.

Lukah couldn't even hurt a fly. We carry on with our shopping and check out after getting this week's food and essentials. As we are putting up our groceries in our home, a huge black raven comes up to our window and just stares, that's so creepy I thought human stares were bad but this was way worse. We decide to have dinner out this evening at our local diner. I order my usual chili cheese curly fries and a mint chocolate chip shake, Lukah decides to shake it up a bit by getting pancakes and beef sausage with orange juice. Just as our food is delivered another waitress trips and lands on a knife and now has a two inch cut on her hand.

"I'm going to go check if she's okay, I'll be right back" He rushes out.

*15 minutes later*

Alright he is not back yet, I better go check on him and the girl. I walk over to the female wait staff bathroom. I open the door to see my best friend with violet eyes sucking blood out of the kind woman's hand. I rip her hand out of his grip and start cleaning the wound with the small first aid kit they happen to have thankfully. As I finish up he slides down the wall and starts to cry. I try to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder but he hisses and says he doesn't want to hurt me.

"You won't hurt me Lu, remember earlier when I fell and was bleeding you had the chance to taste some of my deliciousness and you didn't, I trust you man" I remind him.

"Why are you not freaking out right now?" He asked quizzically.

"I am 92% sure I'm in shock right now, I might freak out later though, We need to leave, okay? I say gently.

"Let me get cleaned up first I'm pretty sure it would not be good if I walked out covered in blood. Oh my gosh what if that women will tell someone about me!" He states questioningly.

"Yeah probably not the best idea to leave covered in enough blood to drown a chicken!" I tease. I bet the chicken deserved it, nasty little creatures I think bitterly.

"I took enough blood to drown a chicken? Now she'll definitely tell someone! I'll get captured by the government and be subjected to scientific experiments, I'll never see you again. What if they only feed me pork? I hate pork. Oh no! What if they don't let me have peanut butter! I can't live without peanut butter; peanut butter is my life! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Oh M-" He starts to hyper ventilate.

"Calm down! She won't tell anyone; She'll probably just chalk it up to being in shock. And if she did who would believe her? It sounds crazy getting cut and having the nice guy who stitched her up suck the blood out of her like he was a vampire! But if in the chance that she does, I won't let them take you I will back your cover story okay." I state calmly.

"Okay, let's go I'm done cleaning up." He tells me.

We leave the bathroom and head over to our waitress to ask if we can have to go boxes for our food, and then pay. We get into the car and turn the radio on just as The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance blasts through the speakers. You know people say Lukah looks a lot like Gerard Way.

* When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said son when, you grow up

Will you be, the savior of the broken

The beaten and the damned

He said will you defeat them

Your demons and all the non-believers

The plans they have made*

We sing along quietly as we make our way home through the dark and mysterious streets of New Haven.

* Because one day I'll leave you

A phantom to lead you in the summer

To join the black parade

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me

And other times I feel like I should go

Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets

When you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

Though your dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it*

"But what if they don't give me peanut butter?" He asks abruptly.

*sigh*

"Then I will bring you a jar every week" I say

"Okay" He answers quietly.

*Song continues playing until we reach home*

When we get home it is about seven o'clock at night. As soon as we get to the door we are bombarded by our cats. We bid each other a good night and go to our designated rooms, Just as I am about to shut my door all our cats run in my room and hop on my bed. I quickly change into my pajamas and go to sleep.

When I wake up I have all my cats on my body they seem pretty content sleeping on my chest and face. I'm not really sure how I can breathe so well. I stay in bed for another ten minutes before moving the sleeping angels off me. I stumble my way to the bathroom in the hall, I look up at the clock after turning the light on. It reads 2:53 am. Well I'm up now guess ill watch some TV and have a small bowl of Lucky Charms AKA marshmallows with a small side of actual cereal. You might be thinking what the heck, why not eat an equal amount of both? Well while I prefer the marshmallows and Lukah prefers the cereal part of it we made a deal to separate them into two bags one with marshmallows and one with the cereal, but to be fair we threw in a little of the others bag. I slowly waddle to the couch so I don't spill my cereal and turn the TV on. An older Dracula movie is playing. I chuckle at the irony and turn the channel to another station it's on commercial so I wait until it comes back on so I know what it is. You might be thinking why not check the guide? We don't use the TV for cable very often we usually watch movies. Ah Ha! Its back on... and its Bram Stoker's Dracula. I chuckle a little hesitantly this time and change it again. I close my eyes listening to the commercials about skin care or whatever, I quietly groan exacerbated as I hear "Your impossibly fast your skin is pale white and cold, your eyes change color and sometimes... sometimes you speak like you're from a different time, You never eat or drink anything or go out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while"

"I know what you are"

I turn off the TV and finish my cereal.

That's it I get it universe, I get it my best friend is a vampire a blood sucking vampire! I decide to go bother Lukah with questions of the universe. As I open his door I see Lukah, my best friend, my brother of a sort sucking Captain Cuddle Pants Dry. I let out a startled shout like a gazelle being attacked by a lion and run out of the house with tears in my eyes. All I'm thinking is why? We could of worked out a system, stole from a blood bank, go on weekly hunting trips for him to feed on deer not on my cat!

I run out of my house like the devil is on my tail the screen door slams shut like a loud crack of lightning. I run until I'm out of breath.

Panting I run down the street, Man I need to work out more! I can't go back there no fricking way! Why didn't I just take my car again? I jump to the nearest hiding place available. My head rests against the brick wall while I catch my breath. I feel blood trickling down my arm. Fricking bushes! Now he'll find me.

*Whoosh*

I see feet through the bushes I sigh knowing he's found me it was only a matter of time, before I was caught maybe he'll spare me? I mean of coarse he'll spare me he still my best friend right? Just because he killed my cat, his best friends favorite cat. You might be asking how can you have a favorite cat? don't you love them equally? No I don't it's like when parents have more than one kid and they say there isn't a favorite but we all know there is. Captain Snuggle Pants was my favorite out of the five the rest I love equally.

I slowly stand up like a child being yelled at by their parents with my eyes cast low.

"Why'd you run?" He asks like it's not obvious.

"You were sucking my cat dry!" I say loudly

"Our cat! They are shared between the both of us." He says aggravated.

"Yeah well that was before you tried to eat them! Plus, we all know they love me more than you anyway!" I spit back.

"That's not true!" He screams at me.

"Sure it isn't, You leave me no choice. Now I have to expose you to the world! I wouldn't have to if you just didn't eat the cat." I say bitterly.

I start running down the street to the 24-hour gas station nearby. He won't kill me if there's people around right? Just as I about to walk into the store, I'm grabbed with supernatural speed and I am back at our house.

"I wish I didn't have to do this Kas but you leave me no choice, I'm sorry" He sighs

Next thing I know I feel excruciating pain in my neck and can slowly feel my life drain away from me. Black enters my vision as I slowly die at the hand of my best friend.

I jolt awake. As I slowly wake up from my very real feeling dream I realize I have all my cats on my body and they seem pretty content sleeping on my chest and face. I'm sure it's just a coincidence guys. I'm not really sure how I can breathe so well though seriously I have like 50 pounds of fur on my face. I stay in bed for another ten minutes before moving the sleeping angels off me. I stumble my way to the bathroom in the hall, I look up at the clock after turning the light on. It reads 2:53 am. It was just a dream I remind myself,

"Just a coincidence" I mutter under my breath.

I'll just have another type of cereal than the rest can't happen right? I walk into the kitchen and open our cabinet designated for cereal and see we only have Lucky Charms. I'll just eat out of his bag of cereal today, I will explain it to him later if he asks. I pick up the box with his name on it and find it empty. Who leaves an empty box in the cabinet? It's fine I will eat my cereal and watch TV there is no way their actually playing all those movies at the same time. I turn on the TV with my cereal in hand, Its that stupid older Dracula movie, I chuckle at the irony and turn the channel to another station it's on commercial about some weird contraption called the " Slap Chop" so I wait until it comes back on so I know what is playing. Its back on... and its Bram Stoker's Dracula. I chuckle a little hesitantly this time and change it again. I close my eyes listening to the commercials about makeup and animal adoptions, I quietly groan in annoyance and fear as I hear.....

"Your impossibly fast your skin is pale white and cold, your eyes change color and sometimes... sometimes you speak like you're from a different time, You never eat or drink anything or go out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while"

"I know what you are"

I turn off the TV and finish my cereal.

Fricken Twilight and its stupid vampires.

I slowly make my way up the stairs and to Lukah's room. I open the door to find...

Him sleeping. Thank god! I quietly close the door and head back to the TV. I think I am going to finish that Dracula movie now.

*Lukah's Point Of View*

As I hear the door shut and him walk down stairs I uncover myself and Captain Snuggle Pants to finish what I started. If I didn't have supernatural hearing abilities he would have caught me. As I finish up I open my window and jump down with Captain Snuggle Pants in my arms and burry him in our neighbors yard beside the waitress and that stupid witch from Walmart. After i'm finished with that I jump back into my room and pretend to sleep for another hour or so.When I pass by Kasper on my way to the kitchen he mumbles something incoherent even for my ears.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you seen Captain Snuggle Pants today?" He questions me.

"Nope, Sorry man"

_________________________


End file.
